


the one where dean gets dressed up

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Dean "accidentally" gets a Wonder Woman costume.  Castiel likes it.





	the one where dean gets dressed up

**Author's Note:**

> This idea...not sure where it came from, but it's here now. Started as a drawing, and now there is this little fic to accompany it. 
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own.  
> No characters belong to me, written simply for fun.

"Dean? What the hell are you wearing?”

Dean jumped at the voice, spinning around and seeing Cas standing in the doorway. He tugged at the corset he had just managed to do up on his own. "The place I ordered a costume from sent the wrong one…"

Castiel set down what he was holding and laughed at his boyfriend, "Alright...but why are you wearing it?”

Dean shrugged, "I dunno. Looked like it might fit." Holding up his hands he smirked slightly, "You don't like it?”

Shaking his head, Cas stepped closer to the other male and ran the back of his hand down Dean's side. "Oh, I like it very much," he chuckled.

Ghosting his lips over Castiel's his breath hitched, "Let's have some fun then.”

Castiel licked his lips subconsciously, breaking the contact with Dean to take off his sweater.

Dean took his hand and led him towards his bedroom, through the main part of the bunker, “Well, come on, baby. Can’t keep your Wonder Woman waiting.”

Sam was sitting at the table reading when he watched them go by, his jaw dropping as he speechlessly watched his brother walk past him without so much as a glance his way. It was a sight he definitely though he’d never see.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas called over his shoulder as they turned the corner into the hallway. 

“That…that’s a new one,” Sam said to himself in disbelief.

Meanwhile Dean and Cas entered his room, where Dean quickly moved to push Cas back on the bed, straddling his hips as he undid the buttons to his white shirt. 

Castiel worked his pants down to his thighs, eager to be free of his outer layers.

Dean helped him get out of his shirt, movement restricted by the tightness of his current attire. He pulled the top up bit more to adjust how it sat, the pleather squeaking as he did so. He looked at Cas who was now just in his boxers and plopped down on the bed beside him, tracing patterns in the other man’s bicep. “I think you’ve gotta look this costume over, Cas,” he breathed, holding his arms above his head and stretching out.

A look of uncertainty found Castiel’s eyes as he propped himself up on an elbow to look at Dean, fingers again running along Dean’s torso, liking the way he could feel the shape of the other male’s body so perfectly. “Dean…is this normal?”

Scoffing, Dean lifted his head, “Dude, we have sex all the time.”

“Yes, I’m aware. I mean,” he gestured to what Dean was wearing, “I mean that.”

“You mean being turned on by it?”

Castiel processed this before nodding.

“Yes, it is,” he assured before giving Cas his one arm which was adorned with the silver Wonder Woman gauntlets, “Now come on, let’s do this before this damn thing suffocates me.”

Castiel sat up then, moving and putting a hand on Dean’s stomach, leaning down and kissing him, pressing deeply into the lips he knew so well. Leaning his forehead against Dean’s, he chuckled when he felt the tiara on his forehead get in the way. 

Dean draped his arms around Castiel’s neck and arched his back as the simple touches from his angel made every part of him twitch with the promise of pleasure.

Swiftly Castiel’s lips made their way from Dean’s lips, down his neck, to the part of his chest that was bare. A hand drifted down past the short blue skirt that made up the bottom half of the costume, flipping the front part up and biting back a laugh upon discovering the fact that Dean wasn't wearing underwear. 

Dean’s eyes were shut as he moved his hips up in hopes of Castiel’s touch. “Touch me,” he whined.

Castiel complied with Dean’s wish and took his cock in his nimble hand, not needing to do much as Dean was already fully hard. He pumped him a few times, stroking his thumb across his tip which was already leaking.

By now they knew each other’s bodies well enough that making one another feel good was second nature. Dean already was pumping Castiel’s fully hard cock at the same time, not spending the time thinking about it as much as the other male did. “See, Cas, you can do it faster like this and get the same results,” he snapped through grit teeth.

Cas just rolled his eyes and it almost seemed like he went slower on purpose, “I like to enjoy our time instead of rushing through it, Dean.” 

Dean’s wide green eyes snapped open and he huffed in defeat, allowing his head to fall back as a moan left his parted lips. He came not long after, a yelp leaving his lips as his hips bucked up, coming over both of them, the majority probably on the costume he had on. Dean was panting hard, but he still helped Cas reach the same point as him, eliciting a deep breath from him as his body relaxed against Dean.

A smile on his lips, Castiel played down, half on top of Dean and hand securely holding Dean against him by snaking to his back.

Ripping the tiara off his head, Dean lazily let his head fall so he could look at Cas, crooked smile finding his lips, “Do you think they’d take a return on this now?”

Castiel just laughed, “There’s no way I’m letting you return this.”

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ajl53m)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :P


End file.
